


Love At First Grass

by Cookiesauces



Series: The Playground Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Fan Art, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Klance are 4 and Smol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesauces/pseuds/Cookiesauces
Summary: "Alright, kiddo, I'll be by the bench over there, okay?" Shiro told a 4 year old Keith and sets him down on the ground from his hips.Keith blinked in what Shiro hoped was acknowledgement and waddled towards the playground.ORHow Lance decided he wanted to marry Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [FoxyJoy's](http://foxyjoy-art.tumblr.com/) fanart of [smol](http://foxyjoy-art.tumblr.com/post/155639318804/i-got-an-anon-saying-something-about-tiny-lance-in) [klance](http://foxyjoy-art.tumblr.com/post/155422854129/can-we-have-a-tiny-lance-too-please-%E0%B9%91) on tumblr!!!
> 
> Please check it out, its the cutest, I swear.
> 
> After I screamed for 5 mins about it, I came up with this small plot which then I proceeded to vomit it out on to text from 2 - 4 a.m. heh.
> 
> It was supposed to be mainly Klance, but Shallura makes a substantial appearance due to the storytelling method.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy my first work in this fandom! :)

"Alright, kiddo, I'll be by the bench over there, okay?" Shiro told a 4 year old Keith and set him down on the ground from his hips.

Keith blinked in what Shiro hoped was acknowledgement and waddled towards the playground.  
-

"Which is yours?" A heavily accented voice asked.

Shiro turned to face its owner sitting beside him on the bench. Who turned out to be the _most beautiful_ woman he had ever met. Gorgeous white hair tied up neatly in a bun complemented her tanned complexion, and her eyes seemed to sparkle from a variety of colours.

Shiro opened his mouth but no words came out.

The lady raised one perfect brow.

Get it together, Takashi.

"O-Oh erm, my brother's the one in the red onesie over there." He tilted his head towards where Keith is.

"Oh, isn't he just _precious,_ " She cooed, "My nephew is the one in the blue dress over there." She gestured towards a dark-skinned toddler, about the same age as Keith, with a turf of taupe hair on the grass patch beside the playground. He sat with his knees to his chest, hands fiddling with a flower.

Shiro smiled at the sight.

"He seems.. peaceful." He commented.

She snorted. "Don't let his downtime fool you, he can be loud if he wants to."

Shiro huffed. "My Keith is on the quiet side, although he can be often seen shoving grass into his pockets."

 _As if on cue_ , Keith seemed to have gotten bored of the playground, trotting to the grass patch nearby and immediately started his grass collection.

Normally, Shiro would have rushed to stop Keith's dirty habit because he's the one doing laundry later, _damn it_ , but now he's reluctant to end his time with this stranger.

The lady's laughter rings like music to Shiro's ears. She caught his eye and held out a dainty hand.

"I'm Allura, and your brother is the second cutest thing I've seen." She introduced.

He grasped her hand and was surprised by her firm grip.

"Shiro," He greeted and let go, not wanting to be creepy. He asked, "Who's first?"

She huffed. "My Lance, _of course_! Nobody can beat him in his little dress!"

"I would beg to differ, but I think I can conclude that we are both _slightly_ biased." Shiro quirked.

Allura made a noise of assent with a hint of amusement.

Score one for Shiro.

They fell into easy conversation while they continued observing their toddlers.

-

Keith stuffed the last of his pocket full with as much grass he can clasp in his tiny hand and patted the bulging pocket in satisfaction.

He knows normally Shiro stops him before he starts so he's confused to why this time he gets to complete his task. He turned towards where Shiro said he would be to see him chatting happily with the person beside him, occasionally looking over to him.

He didn't recognize the girl, so maybe Shiro made a new friend. Keith thought back to when Shiro told him to try making new friends too, but his classmates were loud and always crying, so he didn't try too hard.

Seeing Shiro now laughing with his new companion, Keith reconsidered his stance.

He looked around him. The person nearest to him was a girl(Shiro said girls can have short hair) or a boy(Shiro said boys can wear dresses) sitting quietly on a rock, twirling a flower.

Keith decided to make a friend.

-

"Oh look, Keith seems to be approaching Lance." Allura observed out loud.

Shiro frowned. Keith's usually not one to socialise. He hoped he doesn't pick a fight with Lance and ruin his chances with Allura.

-

Keith _didn't really know_ how to go about this friend thing, so he pulled out the greenest grass he can find from his pocket and offered it out to the other.

-

Lance's eyes widened in surprise as a boy with thick, black hair and angry eyebrows neared him. The kid stopped short in front of him, pulling out some grass and loose dirt and holding it out to him.

Lance didn't really know what to do, but he didn't want to accept it and get his favourite dress all dirty.

So he shook his head.

-

Allura _gasped_ as she watched her sweet nephew reject the poor boy's peace offering.

She eyed Shiro nervously.

"I think.. he doesn't want to get his dress dirty." She suggested gently.

Shiro's frown stayed in place.

-

Keith's shoulder slouched a little in disappointment and moved to return the grass back into his pouch.

-

Lance watched the other kid pouted as he shoved the grass back into his pocket. He's not really sure if he wanted to make friends with someone who keeps grass in his pockets but he feels bad. He bit his lip and thrusted the flower he have been saving for Auntie Allura, to match her beauty, towards the stranger.

-

Allura _squealed_. That's right, that's her sweethearted Lance right there. She sneaked another glance at Shiro.

His back was ramrod straight as he squinted at the two boys. She shrugged to herself and carried on watching.

-

Keith startled visibly as he realised the kid is holding out the flower to him. He's getting some mixed signals here.

Nevertheless, he decisively accepted the flower with a grab.

-

"Uh oh." Shiro breathed.

"Uh oh?" Allura questioned.

-

Keith popped the entire flower in his mouth.

 

 

 

Lance wailed.

-

Keith jumped when the other let out a cry. What happened? Why was he sad? Did he want some grass? Grass makes Keith happy.

-

Shiro and Allura arrived in the midst of Keith offering Lance more grass with the flower stem still dangling from his mouth while the latter bawled louder.

Shiro turned Keith away from the crying Lance and knelt down to his level.

" _Open._ " Shiro instructed and Keith dropped his jaw. He quickly removed the flower and inspected his mouth for any more stray petals.

He scooped up Keith in his arms and turned to Allura, who was bouncing a sniffing Lance on her hips, murmuring lowly to him.

"So sorry, Keith watched a documentary once about a rabbit eating a flower and had this tendency since." Shiro explained with a wince, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Allura's gaze softened.

"It's alright. Lance is a big boy who understands right, Lance?" She cajoled him.

Lance sniffed in an aborted nod, thumb in his mouth. She kissed one of his chubby cheeks.

"Thank you for understanding, Lance." Shiro replied earnestly.

"Well, I guess it's about time to go." Allura concluded cheerfully, but made no move to go.

The two guardians stood their ground awkwardly, waiting for the other to say something.

Here comes your chance, boy!

"Uhh, i-if you don't mind me asking, will you two be here again sometime?" Shiro coughed, staring resolutely at his feet, missing Allura's bright smile.

"I only babysit this fella on Sundays, so maybe next Sunday, but I'll have to ask him first."

She nudged the toddler playing with stray strands of her hair with her shoulder.

"What do you say, buddy, do you want to come again next week? You can say no if you don't want to." She prompted.

Lance glanced at Keith, who tilted his head curiously.

Lance nodded minutely into Allura's neck.

"Alright, so yes, we'll be coming next week!" She announced jovially.

Shiro grinned. "I guess it's a date!" He blurted. "I-I mean a playdate. If that's okay." He corrected hastily, cheeks aflame.

"We'll see about that next week, then!" Allura chirped with a playful smirk before gracefully leaving the scene with Lance.

Shiro let out a breath of air and faced the toddler in his arms.

"You and your _flower eating tendencies_ almost lost me a date." He booped Keith on his nose with his finger in reprimand.

Keith stuck his pink tongue out at him.

-

"Alright, so you know what to do, right?" Shiro asked Keith as he place him down from his hips.

Keith glanced at Lance, who's sitting at the same spot as last week, to the bunch of flowers clutched in his tiny palm and gave Shiro a nod.

Unexpectedly, it was Keith's idea.

Shiro had set him down after last week and slowly explained to him why eating the flower made Lance upset.

"It's like you spoiled the gift. You wouldn't like it if I ate your drawing of mothman, would you?" Shiro had said.

Keith probably wouldn't mind actually, he could easily draw more. He's talented like that.

So, he thought, that since he had 'spoiled' Lance's flower, he guess he should replace it.

Keith had tugged Shiro's sleeve when he saw a bed of flowers with a similar blue to Lance's dress.

"What's up, buddy?" Shiro had asked.

Keith pointed to the flowers.

"No, you _cannot_ eat them." Shiro recited patiently. "You are not a ra-"

Keith made an impatient noise and shook his head.

"For.. Lance." He explained shyly.

Shiro's heart melted. He went over to the flowers and inspected them. He identified them as spring starflowers, which are pretty harmless, and nodded in approval.

He set Keith free from his arms.

"Don't take too much, we need to leave some for the bees to pollinate!" He reminded.

Keith nodded absentmindedly as he closely examined the stalks and picked the prettiest five.

-

Keith toddled in front of Lance, flowers behind his back.

Lance eyed him curiously.

Keith whipped out the flowers towards him, eliciting a gasp from the other.

Lance took the flowers gently and cradled them towards his chest. He looked at them in awe.

He had always given flowers to Auntie Allura, but no one gave _him_ flowers before. And now Keith had given him _five_! In his favourite shade of blue!

-

That was how Lance decided that he was gonna marry the boy who shoved grass in his pockets.

-

Allura watched as her little Lance gave a peck on Keith's rapidly reddening cheeks with a toothy grin.

Lance then carefully slipped the flowers into the pockets of his overalls(Aha! No chance to dirty his dress this time!) and tugged Keith's hand to the nearby playground to play.

She let out a contented sigh.

"That was really thoughtful of Keith." She mused out loud as she chanced a look at Shiro.

However, Shiro was already holding out several stalks of flower similar to that of Keith's to her with a bashful smile.

"He's not the only thoughtful one."

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaand then Space Dad and Space Mom go on dates while smol klance grow up as BFFs who may or may not get together eventually, hooray! ;D
> 
> Please excuse my tenses because it got confusing due to the switches in POVs heh!
> 
> Hope y'all want to squeeze smol klance's cheeks as much as I do at any given moment aha I'm so weak omg.
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! <3 <3 <3
> 
> UPDATED: Indulgent Klance muacks by yours truly! Keith's shirt says 'notorious' aha it's Shiro's idea probably. ;)
> 
> UPDATED AGAIN: I HAVE AWESOME FAN ART AT http://thesupersmallfrydoodle.tumblr.com/post/155993544464/drew-keith-eating-a-flower-as-sort-of-a-fan-art of keith in the cutest bunny onesie! Please check it out! ;)


End file.
